The objective of this Core is to support Program Development that will lead to new research on aging within the Center for Health and Wellbeing (CHW) at Princeton University. The Center has three signature themes: (1) the relationship between socioeconomic status and health over the life-cycle; (2) the determinants and measurement of decision-making and wellbeing among aging individuals; and (3) comparative and crossnational studies health, wellbeing and aging. The Center also has considerable (and growing) expertise in the area of HIV/AIDS and aging. Distinguishing features of the Center include a high level of interdisciplinary research, a focus on primary data collection, and a large set of cross-University collaborations. The Program Development Core will have two components. The first is to develop innovative small-scale pilot projects on that will explore new research methodologies and start new lines of inquiry on topics related to the themes of the center. Three sample pilot projects are included in this proposal: These are: (1) Metabolic Signatures of Life Challenges in a Wild Baboon Populafion; Jeanne Altmann and Burton Singer; (2) Behavioral Screening and Program Take-up; Eldar Shafir; and (3) Wellbeing and Age Around the Worid; Angus Deaton; The second component of the Program Development Core is to support the research of three new assistant professors (two in economics and one in sociology) who are beginning new research that is central to the aims of the Center. The Program Development Core will support one semester of sabbafical time for each of these new researchers.